FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention generally relates to water well treatment apparatuses and methods or procedures followed during such treatment and more particularly relates to water well treatment apparatuses and methods in which fluids produced from the well are recycled through the well and aquifer with the recirculated fluids being subjected selectively to various treatment techniques to more effectively clean or otherwise treat the well and aquifer. By using various modifications of the basic arrangement, shallow wells and deep wells may be effectively treated and wells which use turbine pumps, submersible pumps and the like may also be effectively treated. The apparatus and method includes a structure for heating the recirculated fluid to desired temperature levels, adding various cleaning and treating solutions thereto, varying the parameters of the treatment methods in accordance with the conditions of the well and aquifer and purging the well when desired.